First Draft The Soceress
by Shae J
Summary: This is an introduction of a RP character of mine Morgana Le Fay. And since many others have seemed to have interest in it..I plan to conitnue the story. Thank you all for reviews.


Dorian Gray struggled to undo the binds which held him to the wall. Fear was runing deep in him as Mina began to untie the bindings of his painting. His dark eyes flashed to stare in horror behind the red haired vampire, who did not feel the presence of another, whom just seemed to appear. The clothe fell and a voice ran through Dorians mind. As if a silent whisper spread through the air like silk.  
  
"Look upon your true face, Dearest Dorian."  
  
And He did. His eyes met the image of his rather decomposed self and he began to scream. Scream as his skin began to become thinner, melting away from the bones beneath. His portrait grew younger and more vibrant as every moment further caused himself to grow older and decompose. That was until finally all that was left of Dorian Gray was ashes on the floor, and dust along the sword which held him in place. The painting, was as it was when it was first painted centuries ago, renewed life with that every alluring smirk.  
  
"That was quite the spectacular was it not?" A soft yet strong voice rang through Mina's ears before she snapped around. Pale eyes falling on a long, dark haired woman, whos eyes seemed to glow in their soft violet hue, who seemed in paleness a statue of ivory marble.  
  
"Who are you?" Mina asked rather cautiously.  
  
" I my dear, have gone by many names. None of which I care to tell until I have had yours vampire."  
  
" How did you....what are you!?" Mina grew edgy, and that ever cautious predator came to be.  
  
" A dream." the woman said, very cockily and amused.  
  
Mina's thirst was beginning to crave, as the woman was beginning to annoy her greatly.  
  
"Your Name!"  
  
Sweet words of an unknown chorus sang from the dark lips of this strange unkown woman. Words of an unfamiliar lost tongue. The sword which layed speckled with dust began to shiver a bit.  
  
"That painting you hold my dear, it belongs to me."  
  
"How do I know this? Without a name you will not get it"  
  
Suddenly the womans eyes began to glow, as if like a cats caught in a bit of light. She outstretched her hand slowly, the sword then broke way and became free from the wood. It flew swiftly towards Mina with a speed not even she was able to dodge. Nor was she ready for an attack it seemed. It took its resting place and hold along her long dark red tresses. Twisting this way and tangling that before it lunged deep into the wall. Mina was pulled back by such a force and held in place, the sword would not budge. And removing her hair would mean she would have to rip it from her scalp. It was as if the sword was held by some invisible hand.  
  
" LET ME GO YOU VILE DEMON!" Mina spat a bit testy.  
  
"Shh..hush now.." the womans slender pale finger lifted to her lips and Mina's voice cut short. She had become mute. But how could this be? She had no words to describe.  
  
"Now then..I could have just as easily aimed for your heart but I desire no conflict with you. Your death would be utterly pointless to me."  
  
Mina watched as the woman made her way silently to the painting which had fallen to the floor. Lifiting it from its resting place, she stared at the most handsome face which smirked right back at her. Her eyes narrowed slowly as fingers drew gently across its painted surface. It was as if the painting was calling her, mocking her in a sense, but she would not be tried by it.  
  
"Darling Dorian. You see, fate comes to us all, and it kisses with uncaring lips."  
  
Mina found then that her voice had returned and with a slender brow and a quick tug of release at her bindings, she asked simply this.  
  
"You knew Dorian?"  
  
"Very well." the womans darkened eyes turned to Mina then. " Someone had to cast upon this picture it's dark secret. A foolish person did indeed. He gave me his soul that night, in exchange for invincible immortality. Something more cruel to the soul then one would think. Especially one as immature as Dorian."  
  
Just then the door burst open and a rifle was pointed towards this woman.  
  
"ALAN! Oh no.." Mina exclaimed upon seeing the deceased mans body in Nemo's arms. They did not always get along, but still she had come to respect the man in her own ways.  
  
"Who the hell are you!?.." Agent Sawyer spoke coldly, emphasising on the rifle on which was pointed towards her. The stranger did not look afraid, no rather unimpressed.  
  
"Foolish boy.." her fingers then began to crackle and shift until suddenly a bolt of electricity lept from them and hit the barrel. Causing it to burn and drop from the young Agents hands.  
  
"OW HEY!"  
  
"What dark sorcery is this..." Nemo spoke suddenly and glared towards the woman. " once more..what is your name?"  
  
"Fata Morgana,or more commonly Morgana Le Fay. I am so very pleased I was witness to the end of Dorian" she responded with her eyes on Nemo, a small smile upon her dark lips.  
  
"Le Fay...I've heard of you..A dark very powerful witch who tried to kill King Arthur..but that is old Arthurian legends..how can this be?" Jekyll spoke inquisitively curious.  
  
"Please do not flater me so kindly Mr. Jekyll.And does it seem I am a legend? " Morgana's lips came to a full grin of amusment and almost pride.  
  
"Why do you want with that?" Sawyer asked while looking at the painting she held in her hands.  
  
"because it is mine to want Mr. Sawyer.And it also holds a sentimental power. A history if you will."  
  
"How could you have created that spell? " Mina asked with a rather curious note. One to the relationship of this Morgana and to Dorian.  
  
"You are not the only heart Dorian Gray has betrayed Miss Harker."  
  
to be continued... 


End file.
